


L'Ami du Miroir

by Ayanomenella



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Ami - Freeform, Gen, Mahou no Kagami, Miroir, descole, hershel Bronev - Freeform, mirror, professeur Layton, rin et len kagamine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanomenella/pseuds/Ayanomenella
Summary: Une vie qui va dans un certain sens. Une personne qui apparaît. Et la vie qui change avant même qu'on puisse s'en rendre compte. Combien faut-il pour changer quelqu'un ? Parfois il suffit d'une personne. Parfois il suffit d'un événement. Parfois il suffit d'un mot. Et parfois, il suffit d'un miroir.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonsoir !
> 
> Depuis la fin de La Princesse d'Axerik, je ressens un énorme vide dans ma vie (sérieusement !) Et comme je l'ai précisé à la fin de ce second tome, avant de publier le troisième, je vais d'abord écrire une petite fanfiction plus "légère" pour me changer un peu les idées.
> 
> Devinez quoi, c'est celle-ci !
> 
> Le titre ? Comme vous pouvez le lire, c'est l'Ami du Miroir. Je ne l'ai pas encore terminée, mais approximativement, elle devrait contenir une dizaine de chapitres pas très longs.
> 
> Ceci, je le répète, n'est PAS le troisième tome de ma trilogie, mais juste une histoire à part, comme 8 x 8. D'ailleurs, ce livre sera un peu particulier par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Vous comprendrez en lisant.
> 
> Second point très important, cette histoire est en fait très fortement inspirée d'une chanson. Il s'agit de Mahou no Kagami de Rin et Len Kagamine. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous invite à jeter un coup d'œil dessus avant de lire, histoire de faire le rapprochement entre les deux.
> 
> Donc voilà, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse avec l'Ami du Miroir.

** Prologue : **

**"Eh ! toi qui cherches encore la personne qui va changer ta vie, tu la trouveras dans ton miroir."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Une voix glaciale. Une conscience enfouie aux plus fins fonds de son être. Une âme transformée en champs de bataille entre le bien et le mal. Un être dépourvu de tout sens de la morale. Deux faces opposées. Deux faces identiques. Telle une personne et son reflet.

Ceci n’est pas une histoire que l’on devrait raconter…

Une pièce. De la poussière. Un enfant solitaire. Un miroir. Une vie.

Et pourtant, il se la racontait chaque jour avant de dormir.

C’était un adulte. Les adultes ne se racontent pas des histoires avant de dormir. C’était un scientifique. Les scientifiques n’aiment pas les histoires qui n’ont pas d’explication logique. C’était un méchant. Les méchants ne croient pas à ce genre de niaiseries.

Mais pourtant, chaque nuit, allongé sur son lit, il redevenait l’enfant qu’il était autrefois, et se racontait cette histoire.

Il oubliait tout le monde qui l’entourait, et se rappelait de celui qui l’avait conduit vers ce monde. Il se rappelait de cette personne si spéciale. « Spéciale », aucun mot ne pourrait mieux la décrire.

Une personne si proche. Oui, il avait été proche de plusieurs personnes durant son existence, mais aucune ne l’était de la même manière que cette personne-là. Cette personne n’était pas juste un ami, une famille, un camarade ou un majordome.

Cette personne, c’était carrément lui-même.

Chaque nuit, il fermait les yeux, et retraçait dans sa tête l’image d’un jeune enfant qui allait vivre l’aventure qui allait changer sa vie.

Un miroir. Voilà tout ce qui a fallu pour qu’il soit celui qu’il était aujourd’hui.


	2. Peur.

Combien de fois as-tu remis ton choix en question ? Combien de fois as-tu lâchement pensé que tu avais pris la mauvaise décision ?

Cette nuit-là faisait partie de ces fois.

L’air glacé. Le vent furieux soufflant contre les volets de ta fenêtre fermée. Le tonnerre qui vient frapper à chaque fois que tu commences à oublier ta terreur. Les gouttes de pluie se heurtant violemment contre le sol. Les arbres bougeant au rythme du vent et créant des bruits horrifiants. Et le noir. Le noir absolu.

Tu as peur. Tu as tellement peur.

Tu fermes les yeux. Tu les ouvres à nouveau. Tu regardes en face de toi. Quelle heure est-il ? Surement minuit passée. Tu fermes encore les yeux. Tu dois dormir.

Tu t’enfouis complètement sous ta couverture, te disant que c’est juste pour lutter contre le froid, mais tu sais bien que seule la peur bat en toi.

Le vent. Les arbres. Le tonnerre. La pluie. Et si tu les enlèves, c’est le néant.

Tu as peur. Tu as tellement peur.

Un enfant d’à peine treize ans. Seul dans une bien trop grande pièce, dans une bien trop grande maison, dans un bien trop grand monde.

 « Où est Théodore en ce moment ? » Ta petite voix résonne dans la chambre que tu occupes, étouffée par le son de la pluie et du vent. Tu sais qu’il n’est pas sous la pluie, et que, contrairement à toi, il n’est pas seul.

Et cette pensée te rend heureux.

Tu te recroquevilles sous ta couverture, serrant contre toi un simple oreiller. Et tes parents, où sont-ils ? Pensent-ils au moins à toi de temps en temps ?

Tu as peur. Tellement peur. Affreusement peur.

Depuis le départ de ton frère, tu as tout fait pour essayer d’avoir une vie normale. C’était dur, et tu es vraiment heureux que ç’ait été dur seulement. Quelques années sont passées. Avec le temps, tu te disais que les choses allaient changer et que tu allais pouvoir devenir plus fort. À un moment, tu avais même osé espérer que tes parents allaient revenir et qu’on allait te rendre ton petit frère. Idiot que tu étais.

Pourtant, rien de cela n’est arrivé. Et te voilà aujourd’hui, encore seul chez toi, en train d’essayer de te convaincre que seul le froid te dérange, et que des jours meilleurs t’attendent.

Tu as peur. Si peur que tu aurais donné tout ce que tu possèdes pour que la nuit se termine et que le jour se lève enfin.

Allume la lumière. Va chercher une autre couverture. Change de pièces puisque les volets de celle-là sont si vieux que le vent les fait grincer. Allume la radio pour te tenir compagnie.

Ta voix intérieure te dicte quelques consignes pour t’aider à surmonter cet état. Des consignes que tu as déjà essayées maintes fois sans succès. Tu ne bouges pas. Ce sera une autre nuit de terreur.

Rien de plus.

 

Pourquoi ne peux-tu simplement pas dormir au lieu de t’abandonner à ta peur enfantine ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de grandir ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé de jouer aux héros si tu n’es même pas capable d’assumer.

Théodore, Hershel, même ta stupide voix intérieure ne sait plus comment t’appeler. Tu détestes ta vie. Tu détestes tout. Tu sombres. Tu es perdu. Et tu as peur. Peur. Si peur.

Un autre tonnerre frappe, et une larme aussi glacée que l’air glisse sur ton oreiller, une larme aussi solitaire que la personne qui l’a versée.

Survivras-tu une autre nuit ?

Tu as peur. Et ceci est devenu ton quotidien.


	3. Confusion.

Lorsque tu te lèves le matin, la première pensée qui traverse ton esprit, c’est le fait que tu aies finalement pu t’endormir. Quand ? Tu n’en as pas la moindre idée.

Tu te lèves, plus heureux que jamais de quitter ce lit. Et puis tu te prépares rapidement pour aller à l’école.

Tu détestes l’école.

Là-bas, il n’y a que des enfants gâtés et stupides qui évoquent leurs parents chaque deux minutes, qui n’aiment pas leurs frères et sœurs juste parce qu’ils sont « fatigants », qui rient, s’amusent, étudient un peu, font des bêtises, et ont la vie que tu rêverais avoir.

Mais tu sais que tu dois y aller. Si tu n’étudies pas, tu ne pourras jamais être assez fort pour sauver tes parents. Tu sais très bien que la vie ne te fera pas de cadeaux, et que tu n’as pas d’autres choix.

C’est pour cela que tu chasses vite l’idée de rester à la maison aujourd’hui, et que tu descends vite à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose avant de partir.

Tu ne prends pas grand-chose. Tu sais très bien que désormais, seules les quelques réserves d’argent que ton père a laissées te restent pour vivre avec. Tu ne travailles pas ; tu n’as aucun revenu. Ce serait bien bête de gaspiller le peu que tu possèdes.

Les quelques gens qui ont cherché à savoir où était ta famille, tu leur avais expliqué que tes parents voyageaient souvent pour leur travail, et que tu étais assez responsable pour rester seul. Quand tu savais que la personne devant toi n’avait pas les moyens de vérifier, tu n’hésitais même pas à lui mentir à propos de ton âge, te vieillissant de deux ou trois ans. Et ainsi, avec des petits mensonges et certaines adaptations, les gens te laissaient tranquille. Certaines situations avaient été vraiment délicates, mais tu t’en sortais toujours pour une simple raison.

Au fond, les gens ne se soucient pas le moins du monde de ton état.

Oui, ils demandent, font semblant de s’inquiéter pour cet enfant qui est tout le temps seul. Mais si c’était _vraiment_ le cas, quelqu’un aurait fini par découvrir que tu vivais vraiment seul et que tu n’avais personne. Le fait que tu puisses continuer ta vie comme si de rien n’était prouve que ces gens ne sont que des hypocrites.

Mais tu te dis que c’est mieux comme ça.

Tu prends ton manteau et passes par le hall pour sortir. Tu lèves instinctivement la tête vers le plafond. La peinture commence à se dessécher. Tu te demandes si tu peux arranger cela tout seul. Peut-être en montant sur une échelle… non, laisse tomber. Ça ne dérange pas.

Tu sors, prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé. Alors que tu longes l’allée menant à ton école, tu croises une femme qui marche dans le sens opposé, vers toi.

Tu la reconnais. Il s’agit de Becky Eildren, la voisine la plus proche dont la maison se situe à une centaine de mètres de chez toi. Elle a emménagé il y a environ deux ans, et fait partie de ces gens qui aiment faire semblant de s’inquiéter pour toi.

« Ah ! Hershel », elle t’appelle en s’arrêtant devant toi. Tu avais donné ce nom à ton frère, mais tu ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te faire appeler autrement. Certaines personnes, notamment à l’école, te connaissaient déjà sous le nom d’Hershel Bronev.

« Bonjour Mme. Eildren », tu lui réponds en t’arrêtant à ton tour, espérant qu’elle ne va pas trop te retenir avec ces discussions inutiles.

« Bonjour », dit-elle à son tour en passant son écharpe de laine violette derrière son dos. « J’espère que tes parents sont rentrés de leur dernier voyage. »

Voilà ! Elle fait semblant de s’inquiéter.

« Non, pas encore. Mais ils devraient être bientôt de retour. »

Mme. Elidren t’offre un sourire compatissant, et enchaîne.

« Me voilà rassurée. Mais tu ne peux pas attendre leur retour, tu dois absolument régler le problème au plus vite. Surtout qu’il pleut souvent ces derniers temps. »

Tu fronces les sourcils.

« Un problème ? Quel problème ? 

-Voyons, Hershel », dit-elle avec une certaine surprise. « Tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir remarqué !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez…

-Regarde. »

Elle pointe du doigt quelque chose derrière toi. Tu te retournes pour voir de quoi il s’agit, et c’est là que la surprise s’empare de toi.

Une bonne partie du coté droit du toit de ta maison est complètement détruite !

« Que… qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-Je suppose que c’est la foudre », conclut ta voisine. « Avec l’énorme orage d’hier soir, c’est la seule explication que je trouve. »

Tu es surpris. Hier avait été une nuit horrible, et ce matin, en te réveillant, tu avais été heureux que ce soit fini. Tu ne t’attendais pas à ce que ces effets s’étendent plus loin…

Et puis tu baisses la tête. Pourquoi ce genre de choses devrait t’arriver à toi seulement ? Tu sais bien que tu n’as aucun moyen de réparer ça ; et qu’un toit à moitié cassé n’est pas une chose insignifiante qu’on pourrait ignorer comme de la peinture desséchée.

Ce n’est vraiment pas juste…

Becky Eildren pose une main sur ton épaule, remarquant son doute ton état.

« Si tu as besoin d’aide, n’oublie pas que je suis là. »

Mais tu sais très bien qu’elle ne le dit que par politesse. Si elle avait vraiment voulu aider, elle l’aurait fait sans attendre que tu le lui demandes.

« Merci, Mme. Eildren, mais mes parents ne vont pas tarder à revenir. 

-Tu es sûr ? » Elle insiste seulement car elle sait que tu vas refuser.

Tu hoches simplement la tête, puis continue rapidement ton chemin en lui disant que tu vas être en retard pour l’école. À son tour, elle continue de marcher dans sa direction, oubliant déjà ton problème.

_Dans ce monde, tu es absolument seul. Les seules personnes pour qui tu comptes ne sont déjà plus là._

Tu marches doucement, le regard fixé sur le sol, les larmes commençant à brouiller ta vision. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Si tu appelles un réparateur, il va chercher à savoir où sont tes parents. Si tu essaies toi-même, tu n’y arriveras jamais car c’est trop haut et car tu ne sais même pas comment t’y prendre. Si tu le laisses comme ça, à chaque fois qu’il pleuvra, ta maison sera transformée en bassin.

Pourquoi est-ce si dur d’être un enfant ?

Tu continues à marcher pendant une minute, puis soudain, tu t’arrêtes net. Une pensée qui saute aux yeux vient de frapper ton esprit.

_Si tu le laisses comme ça, à chaque fois qu’il pleuvra, ta maison sera transformée en bassin._

Le toit a été endommagé hier, et hier, il pleuvait des cordes. Pourtant, en sortant ce matin, tu n’avais pas vu une goutte d’eau par terre. Le plafond n’était même pas endommagé, et même la peinture desséchée était comme ça depuis plusieurs semaines.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Tu hésites, regardes devant toi. L’inquiétude s’empare de toi. Tu l’as bien vu ; la fissure sur le toit est assez grande pour qu’une énorme quantité d’eau passe à travers. Pourtant il n’y avait rien du tout. C’est impossible que tout ait séché aussi rapidement. Et puis le toit, vu de l’intérieur, pourquoi semble-t-il en parfait état ?

Pourquoi ne peut-on voir le toit cassé que de l’extérieur ?

Tu te retournes, comme pour t’assurer que tu as bien regardé. Au loin, tu peux voir une bonne partie du toit en tuiles rouges complètement cassée. Tu regardes à nouveau ton chemin, à nouveau ta maison, puis te retourne et cours vers chez toi.

Tu dois absolument comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer.

Ton regard ne se détache pas du toit. Peut-être que seules les tuiles ont été abimées, mais que la construction en elle-même est restée intacte.

Mais tu sais bien que c’est une théorie purement ridicule.

En t’approchant, tu as bien vu qu’il n’y avait que deux morceaux de tuile rouge par terre. Où avait disparu tout le reste ? Si le toit était resté intact, elles seraient toutes tombées à l’extérieur, mais puisqu’elles n’y sont pas, c’est qu’elles sont tombées à l’intérieur, et que le toit a donc bel et bien été endommagé. Le problème, c’est que tout, tout comme pour la pluie, tu n’as pas vu un morceau de tuile chez toi le matin. Pourtant, la partie endommagée couvre bien le hall par lequel tu es passé ce matin.

Pourquoi est-ce que ton toit semble absorber les choses ?

Tu ouvres la porte, et ton regard se dirige immédiatement vers le sol, puis le plafond. Tout est intact, propre, rien à voir avec le spectacle vu de l’extérieur.

Pourquoi, bon sang ? Pourquoi ?

Tu jettes ton cartable, montes à l’étage et vérifies chaque chambre l’une après l’autre. Mais tu ne trouves rien.

Et là, tu commences vraiment à te sentir confus. La vie t’a habitué, toi comme tous les autres, à expliquer tout, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et puis quand il n’y en a pas, tu dis qu’il doit quand même y en avoir.

_Là, tu aurais parfaitement pu te lever et partir à l’école, laissant ce problème derrière. En courant un peu, tu serais arrivé à temps. Tu aurais pu ignorer cette étrange incohérence et te soucier seulement de la manière dont tu allais réparer le toit._

_Mais pour une raison que j’ignore encore, tu as choisi d’agir autrement._

Tu sors de chez toi, vas au jardin, et ramènes la grande échelle qui n’a servi à rien depuis que tes parents sont partis. Tu la cales contre le mur de la maison et te prépares à monter.

Tu vas inspecter le toit de l’extérieur, et voir ce qui s’est passé.

C’est dangereux. Le toit est penché, et une chute de si haut peut être fatale. Mais à l’instant, tu n’y penses pas. Tu montes vite, ne pensant à rien d’autre qu’à ton désir d’avoir une explication.

 

_Pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ? Aujourd’hui, je me pose encore la question._

_Peut-être était-ce juste de la curiosité. Peut-être que ton esprit humain ne pouvait pas supporter une chose aussi illogique. Peut-être était-ce juste un excès d’audace de la part d’un enfant immature. Peut-être était-ce juste une autre excuse pour manquer l’école._

_Ou peut-être était-ce simplement cette personne qui a compris que ta vie ne pouvait plus continuer sur ce train-là, et qui a donc décidé de t’attirer vers elle._


	4. Curiosité.

Tu es quelqu’un d’absolument banal.

Tu as choisi de ne pas laisser les choses suivre leur cours naturel. Tu veux à tout prix tout comprendre. Tu refuses d’accepter simplement ce qui arrive, te sentant obligé de donner une explication à tout.

Un humain par excellence.

Arrivé au bout de l’échelle, tu tournes la tête pour jeter un coup d’œil en bas. Surprise ! Tu ne t’attendais pas à ce que le toit de ta maison soit aussi élevé.

Mieux vaut ne pas regarder par cette direction. Tu t’agrippes contre le toit avec tes deux mains afin de monter. Tu as peur, et tes mains commencent déjà à te faire mal…

Mais tu n’abandonnes pas.

Avec beaucoup de mal, tu arrives à te tenir sur les tuiles fragiles de ce toit penché. Ce n’est pas l’endroit le plus sûr du monde, et tu t’attends à ce que celles-ci craquent à n’importe quel moment.

Tu aperçois l’endroit cassé.

Il est à environ un mètre de toi, mais tu ne peux pas voir ce qui se cache en dessous. Ceci accentue ta curiosité, et te donne le peu de courage qu’il te manquait pour avancer et aller voir.

Ton cœur bat à tout rompre.

Tu t’accroches fort. Très fort. _Ne regarde pas en bas, surtout ne regarde pas._ Tu te demandes si tu as fait le bon choix. Tu espères de tout cœur que l’échelle ne tombe pas. Tu te demandes ce qui va t’arriver si un voisin t’aperçoit.

Et puis te voilà, juste à côté de ton objectif. La fissure est énorme, mais qu’y a-t-il en dessous ? Tu aperçois un mélange de tuiles, de briques, de poussière, de peinture desséchée en miettes, le tout sur un plancher de bois complètement trempé.

Ce n’est pas le plancher du hall. En fait, tu ne l’as jamais vu avant aujourd’hui.

Tu te penches un peu plus pour y voir plus clair. Allez, juste un peu plus. Ta jambe glisse et tu trébuches. Tu tombes.

Tu le savais, que c’était trop risqué. Eh bien voilà !

Ta chute n’est pas si douloureuse que ça, le plancher en bois n’étant pas très éloigné du toit. Mais c’est autre chose qui t’arrache un cri de terreur.

« Mais… où suis-je ? »

Tu regardes autour de toi, terrorisé. Tu te trouves dans une petite pièce minuscule et sale, remplie de poussière et d’eau de pluie, en plus des briques et autres matériaux du toit endommagé.

« Mais où suis-je ? » Tu répètes un peu plus calmement, presque inconsciemment, alors que ton regard balaye la pièce.

Ceci n’est pas un rêve, ni une seconde dimension, ni un autre monde par lequel on accéderait à travers une portière magique. En levant la tête, tu peux apercevoir le ciel bleu pur que tu avais laissé en entrant. Cet endroit n’a rien de féerique ou de magique, c’est juste une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse.

Ça alors !

Alors durant tout ce temps, il y avait une petite pièce qui existait entre le plafond de ta maison et le toit. Une pièce si étroite qu’elle ne doit même pas recouvrir la moitié de la superficie du plafond, et dont l’architecture a été faite très intelligemment. Le toit de ta maison est penché, et pour cacher une pièce dans un endroit pareil, il a juste fallu jouer sur les angles. Ainsi, personne n’a jamais supposé qu’un endroit pareil puisse exister.

Mais qui a fait ça, et surtout pourquoi ?

C’est sûrement celui qui a construit la maison, mais est-ce que tes parents sont au courant ? Tu en doutes. Il n’y a aucun moyen d’accéder à cette mystérieuse pièce de l’intérieur de la maison. Et s’il n’était rien arrivé au toit, toi-même tu n’aurais rien su.

Mais pourquoi placer dans une maison une chambre à laquelle l’accès est impossible ?

Tu frissonnes tout d’un coup. Peut-être que l’accès était vraiment possible, mais que ton père l’a bouché. S’il a fait cela, c’est qu’il doit y avoir quelque chose de dangereux dans cette pièce. Vraiment dangereux…

Mais tu abandonnes vite l’idée. Un simple coup d’œil sur le sol suffit. Celui-ci est complètement homogène, et il n’y a aucune trace de passage bouché ou quoi que ce soit.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tout cela peut bien vouloir dire ? »

Non. Tu as été idiot. Regarde, le plafond n’est pas trop élevé, en sautant, tu pourras t’accrocher dessus et te sortir de là. Oui, sors de là, prends l’échelle et fuis aussi vite que possible. Ne reste pas une seconde de plus ici. Tu trouveras une solution pour réparer le toit plus tard.

C’est la même voix intérieure qui faisait semblant de t’aider hier. Avec le temps, tu as appris à ne plus lui faire confiance. Tu te relèves et remarques que tes vêtements sont complètement sales et trempés.

Peu importe.

Ton regard inspecte à nouveau la pièce. Le moment de choc dépassé, il est désormais plus facile pour toi de faire attention à cet étrange endroit.

Le sol est un peu penché, sans doute car le plafond en dessous l’est aussi. Il est entièrement recouvert d’un plancher de bois complètement usé recouvert à son tour d’une épaisse couche de poussière.

Les murs ne sont pas dans un meilleur état que le sol. Ils sont eux aussi recouverts par un papier peint si vieux qu’il est impossible de distinguer les dessins qui l’ornaient autrefois. Il n’y a pas de toiles d’araignées, ni de souris, ni n’importe quel insecte. Tu te sens de plus en plus seul, non pas que ce genre de compagnie t’aurait réjoui…

Pas de lampe. Pas de fenêtre. Pas de porte. Par le moindre meuble. Juste le sol, les murs, les débris du toit, l’eau de pluie, la poussière, et toi.

Tu époussettes ton pantalon et te frotte les yeux. Cette observation n’a apporté aucune réponse à tes questions. Tu fais un pas, et tu entends le plancher craquer sous tes pieds. Tu as peur ; tu es curieux. Tu fais un autre pas.

Et là, tu remarques quelque chose.

Le mur en face de toi, il semble différent des autres. Il est complètement couvert de poussière, mais tu n’as pas l’impression que c’est du papier peint comme pour les autres.

La même curiosité qui t’a amené en ces lieux te fait avancer jusqu’à ce mur. Il est petit, environ un mètre de largeur sur moins de deux mètres de hauteur. Aussi petit que la pièce elle-même. Tu t’arrêtes devant lui, et tu le touches.

Ce n’est pas du papier peint. Ça ressemble plutôt… à du verre ?

Tu frottes doucement une partie, puis tu ôtes ta main remplie de poussière. Sur la petite partie nettoyée, tu peux apercevoir le coin d’un visage… ton visage.

C’est un miroir !

Tu restes silencieux. Tu n’as plus un mot à dire, ou un geste à faire.

Une pièce cachée sous le toit, complètement inconnue. Une pièce vide, qui ne contient absolument rien du tout. Juste un miroir.

Tu pousses un soupir et t’assois par terre, laissant ta tête tomber entre tes deux petites mains.

« Mais que vais-je faire de cet endroit ? »

 


	5. Viens.

Là, sous le toit, il y a un endroit très spécial. Une pièce où personne n’a jamais mis les pieds auparavant.

Un endroit dont l’existence même n’a aucune explication.

Et dans cette petite pièce, il y a un jeune garçon âgé de treize ans qui vient toujours ici après l’école, pour rêver d’une chose qui, l’apprendra-t-il plus tard, s’appelle « bonheur ».

Toi.

Avant même que tu ne t’en rendes compte, cette petite pièce sale coincée entre le toit et le plafond est devenue ton repère favori. Tu as commencé à venir ici de plus en plus souvent. D’abord, tu disais que c’était juste pour chercher d’éventuels indices, puis tu as remarqué que, lorsque tu étais ici, tu ne sentais jamais le temps passer. Il n’y a absolument rien de spécial dans cette chambre, et il aurait été plus logique de s’ennuyer dès la seconde visite…

Pourtant, depuis que tu as découvert cette pièce, c’est le reste du monde qui est devenu ennuyeux.

Chaque jour, tu regardais autour de toi pour t’assurer que personne ne te voyait, puis tu montais l’échelle et entrais par la fissure du toit. Qu’il pleuve, qu’il fasse trop frais ou trop chaud, tu venais tous les jours. Parfois, tu passais même la nuit ici, allongé sur le vieux bois pourri. Tu n’as jamais ramené la moindre distraction avec toi, pas même une couverture ou un oreiller. Tu étais bien trop fasciné par cette pièce où il n’y a rien d’autre qu’un miroir, pas de meubles, pas même des rats ou des insectes. Tu ne voulais rien ajouter à ce décor, et tu n’as pas envisagé la possibilité que toi-même tu sois un élément parasite.

Tu aimais cet endroit.

Une semaine après la découverte, tu as croisé Becky Eildren qui t’a demandé pourquoi tes parents n’avaient toujours pas réparé le toit. Tu lui as répondu, comme chaque fois, avec un mensonge, lui disant que la fissure n’était pas aussi importante que ça, et que la réparation n’était pas du tout urgente. Pour appuyer tes propos, tu lui as même montré le plafond intact de la maison vu de l’intérieur.

Elle n’a pas cherché à en savoir plus.

Et ta vie continua sur ce train. Chaque jour, tu venais ici, t’assoyais sur le sol que tu n’as pas nettoyé, et tu te mettais à réfléchir…

Parfois, tu pensais à tes parents. Parfois, tu pensais à ton frère et à ces gens qui l’ont adopté. Ont-ils découvert la supercherie ? Il n’y a pas de raison…

Parfois, tu aimais imaginer que tu étais dans un rêve, et que tu vas bientôt ouvrir les yeux sur la voix de ta mère te disant que tu vas être en retard pour l’école.

Parfois, tu te disais tout simplement qu’un jour, tu parviendrais à retrouver ta famille. Ça se passe toujours comme ça, dans les histoires, l’enfant abandonné finit toujours par revoir ses parents.

N’est-ce pas ?

 

Là, sous le toit, il y a un endroit très spécial. Une pièce où personne n’a jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Et dans cette petite pièce, il y a un jeune garçon âgé de treize ans qui vient toujours ici après l’école, pour rêver d’une chose qui, l’apprendra-t-il plus tard, s’appelle « bonheur ».

Il est tout le temps perdu, il semble lui manquer quelque chose… il ne pleure jamais mais il semble avoir besoin de quelqu’un pour essuyer ses larmes.

Et moi, je regarde cet enfant. Chaque jour qu’il vient, chaque fois qu’il part. Viens vers moi, allez viens. Devant toi repose ton futur ; devant toi repose ton salut. Alors viens. S’il te plaît, viens vers moi. Viens. Viens…

C’est simple, pourtant… alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne t’approches-tu pas juste un peu plus ? Pourquoi ne nettoies-tu pas ce miroir pour que tu puisses te voir… _me_ voir.

Viens. Viens vers ce miroir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ton réveil sonne. Tu ouvres les yeux.

Aujourd’hui, c’est un jour absolument banal. École. Tâches ménagères. Devoirs. Il n’y a rien de bien spécial de prévu…

Mais tu sais qu’il y a une chose, qui vient jeter des couleurs sur ce paysage en noir et blanc. Ton petit monde à toi. Cette « chose », tu lui as donné un nom.

La Chambre du Miroir.

Tu te prépares comme tous les jours. Pour toi, la journée ne commence que dans le soir, lorsque, ayant tout fini, tu as enfin le droit de rêver.

C’est un endroit très précieux pour toi. Et aujourd’hui encore tu iras là-bas. Mais…

Alors que tu regardes le toit en sortant de chez toi, une pensée te traverse l’esprit.

« Pourquoi ne nettoierais-je pas La Chambre du Miroir ? Ainsi je n’aurais plus à laver mes vêtements à chaque fois que j’y vais. »

Jusque-là tu avais pensé sauvegarder le charme de cette chambre en n’y changeant rien, mais tu as subitement changé d’avis. Tu t’en vas en courant vers ton école. Ce soir, tu prendras un seau et des chiffons, et tu iras nettoyer ton petit trésor.

Pourquoi ?

Je sais que tu n’en peux plus. _Tu_ sais que _je_ n’en peux plus. Alors s’il te plaît…

 

Viens.


	6. Qui ?

Tu jettes ton torchon trempé nonchalamment sur la bordure du vieux seau rempli d’eau que tu as ramené avec toi.

« Ouf ! Qui aurait cru que nettoyer le sol et les murs allait prendre autant de temps ! »

Essoufflé, tu t’assoies par terre et admire le résultat de ton travail ardent. Ça a pris des heures, mais tu te dis que ça en a valu la peine.

« Bon... il ne me manque plus que ce miroir. Comparé au reste, ça devrait être un jeu d’enfant. »

Mais après avoir travaillé d’arrache-pieds durant toute l’après-midi, tu te sens complètement essoufflé. De plus, la nuit commence à tomber, et le temps c’est drôlement rafraîchi.

« Je crois que je vais laisser ça pour demain. »

Tu te relèves, ramasses le seau et les quelques objets que tu avais ramenés avec toi, et t’en vas. Tu ne passeras pas la nuit ici, et tu as choisi de repousser d’un jour encore notre rencontre.

Pourquoi ?

Je pose les deux mais sur le mur que constitue pour moi ce miroir. Je suis là, et je veux sortir. Je veux sortir.

Alors pourquoi dois-je rester enfermé encore une nuit ici ?

Tu n’es désormais plus là, mais je suis toujours avec toi. Je suis toujours avec toi, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il me faut te parler. Tu dois me voir. Et la seule manière pour ce faire… c’est ce miroir.

Alors, pitié, ne tarde pas et reviens.

 

Tu descends l’échelle. À la longue, tu t’es habitué à la hauteur et tu n’as plus vraiment peur. Tu réfléchis déjà à ce que tu vas faire une fois en bas.

« D’abord, je dois me changer. Ensuite, je fais mes devoirs. Et s’il me reste un peu de temps… je vais me préparer quelque chose à manger avant de dormir. »

Une pensée très brève parcourt ton esprit. Tu te dis que si ton frère avait été là, vous auriez pu jouer ensemble à cache-cache. Tu te serais caché dans la salle de bains. Là, il ne te trouverait jamais. Et puis lui, il se cacherait sans doute dans un endroit tout simple, sous un lit ou une table ; et tu passerais devant lui, et tu le verrais, et tu ferais semblant de n’avoir rien vu pour prolonger le jeu…

Et tu…

Tu secoues la tête. _Arrête de penser à ça._ Tu descends une autre marche, et une autre, puis t’arrêtes soudain au milieu de l’échelle.

« Pourquoi… ai-je l’impression que je suis en train de faire une bêtise ? »

Tu regardes autour de toi. Aux alentours, il n’y a personne. Il faut dire que c’est une ruelle bien vide, et puis tu fais toujours attention à ce que personne ne te voit. Tu relèves le regard vers le toit aux tuiles rouges.

« Pourquoi… ai-je cet étrange désir de remonter ? »

Le seau dans ta main commence à peser. Tu peux le lâcher, bien sûr, mais le bruit pourrait attirer l’attention. Tu compares la distance parcourue à celle qui te reste pour atteindre le sol. Encore six marches et tu es arrivé.

« Alors, pitié, ne tarde pas et reviens. »

Ton cœur fait un bond. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Tu secoues la tête. Maintenant tu as des hallucinations auditives…

Un autre enfant aurait pris peur. Il aurait descendu les marches qui restaient aussi vite que possible et serait allé s’enfermer dans sa maison. Tu n’as absolument aucune raison de faire exception, pourtant, pour une certaine raison, ton choix semble déjà fait.

Prenant un souffle, tu remontes.

 

La petite pièce est là, comme tu l’as laissée. Il n’y a personne.

Oui, c’était surement une hallucination.

Tu poses ton seau par terre, et ton regard se dirige immédiatement vers le miroir encore couvert de poussière sur laquelle la trace d’une petite main est dessinée. La main que tu as posée l’autre jour.

Tu avances. Ton regard, mais aussi tous tes sens, semblent subjugués par quelque chose dans ce miroir. Comme un voyageur dans le désert serait attiré vers le mirage d’une oasis. Tu avances encore.

Plus vite.

Et plus vite.

Le bout de ton nez touche sa surface.

« Ceci… est juste un miroir, n’est-ce pas ? 

-Ça dépend de ce qu’il reflète. »

Tu sursautes. La voix qui vient de parler, là, c’est bien celle que tu as entendu plus tôt, non ? En posant une question, tu ne t’attendais évidemment pas à recevoir une réponse !

« Qui est là ? » Tu hurles d’une voix paniquée tout en déplaçant le regard à travers la pièce. Il n’y a personne. Personne à part toi.

« Il faut franchement tout t’expliquer ? »

Tu sursautes.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous caché ? »

Oui, c’est ça. Il doit bien y avoir une cachette quelque part. Mais qui est-ce qui est en train de parler ? C’est une mauvaise blague, c’est ça ? Non ! Un cauchemar.

« Sortez immédiatement ou j’appelle la police ! »

Tu as vraiment peur. Comme je m’y attendais…

« Oh ! Crois-moi, si je pouvais sortir, je ne me serais pas fait prier. 

-Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ? Et où êtes-vous ? »

C’est surement à cause du froid, mais tu as l’impression que tes jambes ont commencé à trembler.

« Écoute-moi très bien, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, d’accord ?

-Comme si j’allais vous croire. Je suis peut-être un enfant mais je ne suis pas naïf.

-Tu vois ce miroir, je vais te prier de bien vouloir l’essuyer pour moi.

-Hein ? »

La demande te surprend. En même temps, ça n’a rien d’anormal. Bon, il va falloir insister, j’imagine…

« Fais ce que je te dis.

-Mais…

-Tu comprendras plus tard. »

Tu hésites encore un instant, puis prends le torchon que tu avais ramené avec toi, le rinces dans le seau et le porte vers le fameux miroir. La demande te semble étrange, mais pas dangereuse. C’est pour cela que tu t’exécutes.

Tu commences à écarter toute cette poussière. Il y en a tellement qu’un seul coup ne suffit pas. Tu dois rincer plusieurs fois ton torchon et reprendre. Et à chaque fois que tu nettoies une petite surface, tu voies des traits se former dans la glace.

À plusieurs reprises, tu poses des questions tout en continuant ta tâche. Tu ne reçois aucune réponse. Lorsque tu as enfin fini, tu lâches le torchon et recules de trois pas, admirant la figure spectaculaire qui se tenait devant toi.

C’est un homme d’âge adulte. Comment le décrire ? « Effrayant ? » Non, ce n’est pas le mot. « Étrange ? » Toujours pas ça. Le premier mot qui te saute à l’esprit, et auquel tu ne vois aucun sens, c’est… « Moi ».

Il est si étrangement habillé. Un masque, une cape, un chapeau, même une épée. On aurait cru un personnage fantastique. La seule chose qu’on peut voir de lui, ce sont ses mains, et une partie de son visage sur laquelle était dessiné un sourire…

_Un sourire… identique au mien._

Tu le scrutes pendant un bon bout de temps, avant de réaliser quelque chose. Cette personne… elle était… derrière le miroir ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il arrange son masque blanc, et te regarde sans que tu puisses déchiffrer le sens de son regard.

« Tu es enfin venu, Hershel ? »

Ton cœur fait un second bond. Il connaît ton nom, ça c’est une chose. Mais ce qui te surprend le plus… c’est la façon dont il le prononce. Il ne le prononce pas comme tes camarades de classe, ou comme Becky Eildren, même pas comme le faisaient ton frère ou tes parents. Il a une manière si… spéciale de le dire.

« Eh bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais », termine-t-il en riant doucement.

Tu le regardes. Ça y est, tu n’as plus la force de poser la moindre question. Tu t’effondres contre le sol en bois, un geste que tu as pris l’habitude d’effectuer à chaque fois que tu te sentais confus. Et puis tu le regardes, encore et encore.

« Qui je suis ? » Il reprend en imitant ton geste derrière le miroir. « Je ne peux pas te le dire en deux mots, mais tu l’apprendras avec le temps. »

 

Ceci est ta vie.

Tu étais seul. Tu souffrais. Et puis un jour tu as découvert une pièce cachée entre le toit et le plafond. Dans cette pièce il y a un miroir, et dans ce miroir vit une personne qui ne sait même pas se présenter.

Cette rencontre que tu as faite ce jour-là et qu’aucune logique ne pourrait expliquer, tu aurais très bien pu refuser d’y croire. Pourtant, d’une certaine manière, les choses semblèrent aller très naturellement pour toi. Tu ne voulais pas avoir d’explication, ni en savoir plus sur l’identité de cette personne. Tu n’avais qu’une seule et unique requête.

 

« Pourrais-tu… dire mon nom encore une fois ? »

 


	7. Ami

À partir de ce jour-là, le destin a commencé à tourner. Ta vie changeait un peu plus chaque jour.

Tu n’allais plus à la chambre secrète pour réfléchir et rêver ; tu y allais désormais pour rencontrer cette étrange personne qui, bizarrement, était différente de toutes les autres que tu connaissais.

Plus étrange encore, cette personne te donnait l’impression d’être avec toi même lorsque tu n’étais pas dans la chambre du miroir. Tu entendais souvent sa voix, et cela te rassurait profondément, peu importe la situation.

Cette personne n’avait pas de nom. Du moins, elle n’a jamais voulu te le dire. Alors tu l’appelais des fois l’Homme du miroir, des fois l’Étrange personne… en fait, son nom importait peu… tu n’avais pas besoin de nom puisque tu n’avais jamais à la désigner. Tu n’en parlais à personne, et lorsque tu pensais à elle, un nom ne servait à rien car tu savais déjà à quoi tu pensais.

C’est un peu comme les choses immatérielles que personne ne peut définir…

Cette « personne », elle ne te faisait pas peur. Plus étrange encore, tu n’as jamais voulu avoir la moindre explication quant à son existence. C’était comme si… tu vivais dans une autre dimension où la logique humaine n’est plus valable, chose que tu n’avais jamais cru pouvoir accepter un jour.

 

Une semaine a déjà passé, et tu lui as déjà raconté toute ta vie. Aujourd’hui encore, tu vas le voir.

Lorsque tu rentres dans la chambre du miroir du toit qu’il est désormais hors de question de réparer, tu jettes immédiatement un regard vers le miroir propre et étincelant. _Il n’est pas là._ Tu avances et poses la main sur la glace.

Aussitôt, une main plus grande que la tienne apparaît de l’autre côté, et ton reflet se transforme en _lui._

« Bonjour, Hershel. »

Cette voix provient de cette main qui tient la tienne. Tu lèves le regard car il est beaucoup plus grand que toi. Oui, c’est _lui._

« Il est tard. Tu devrais dire bonsoir », lui dis-tu en souriant. Encore une chose qui t’impressionnait. Tu lui parlais avec tant de familiarité. Pourtant, c’est un adulte.

« Peu importe », il répond. « Jour, soir, l’essentiel est que tu sois venu. »

Vous vous assoyez tous les deux et tu lui racontes ta journée jusqu’au moindre détail. Il t’aide à faire tes devoirs, et réagis à ce que tu lui dis. Il rigole lorsque tu lui raconte comment James, la brute qui se moquait des fois de toi, s’est fait grondé par le professeur et a explosé en sanglots. Il te félicite lorsque tu lui dis que tu as été le seul à avoir pu résoudre l’exercice de mathématiques. Il sourit quand tu lui apprends que tu as vu un adorable petit chaton sur le chemin de retour.

Il t’écoute, chose que peu de gens savent faire. Il ne dit pas grand-chose, mais n’est-ce pas parfait comme ça ?

« Tu sais, tu ressembles énormément à un héros avec cette cape et cette épée. Un héros qui défend le bien et combat le mal », lui dis-tu alors que tu ranges ton dernier devoir terminé.

« Moi, un héros ? » Tes paroles semblent le surprendre. « Non, je ne suis pas un héros. Loin de là… »

Tu secoues la tête.

« Mais si ! Tu es un héros. Tu as au moins sauvé une personne.

-Qui ? » Demande-t-il avec un regard mi-surpris, mi-perplexe.

Tu te lèves.

« Moi ! » T’exclames-tu, les bras déployés. « Avant, j’étais juste un enfant seul et triste dans ce monde difficile, mais maintenant, grâce à toi, je suis si heureux et j’ai enfin envie de vivre. »

Il n’est pas convaincu.

« Je n’ai pourtant rien fait, Hershel. Je ne t’aide pas à payer quoi que ce soit, je ne te défends pas contre les gens qui te dérangent, et je ne fais rien qui puisse t’être utile concrètement.

-Mais si ! Tu m’écoutes, tu prends le temps d’écouter un enfant sans grande importance, et tu me fais sourire. C’est beaucoup, tu sais. »

Il te regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Ça, Hershel, ce n’est pas ce que fait un héros, mais ce que fait un ami. »

Le mot te surprend. Ami…

« Est-ce que je peux dire que tu es… mon ami ? 

-Bien sûr ! »

Ami… tu as un ami !

C’est ça ! Tu pourrais l’appeler « Mon Ami », puisque tu ne lui trouves pas de nom. Tu n’as pas d’autres amis, donc tu ne risques pas de confondre.

Mais quelque chose manque encore…

Ami, c’est un joli mot, mais il est si… réaliste. Or, cet homme est tout sauf ça. Si son existence défie toute logique humaine, alors il est inacceptable que son nom ne fasse pas pareil.

_Mon ami… un ami… il vit dans un miroir… Mon ami qui vit dans un miroir… non…_

« L’Ami du Miroir ! » tu hurles, le faisant sursauter.

« Le _quoi_  ?

-L’Ami du Miroir. Tu es l’Ami du Miroir ! »

Il fait une grimace.

« Ce nom est horrible. »

Être ami avec quelqu’un, cela signifie aussi qu’on peut dire tout haut ce qu’on pense. Même quand ce n’est pas un compliment.

« Pourquoi ?

-J’ai dit que j’étais _ton_ ami, pas celui du miroir.

-Mais je n’ai pas dit que tu étais l’ami du miroir ! »

Il te regarde d’un air triomphal.

« OK. Je t’ai appelé l’Ami du Miroir, mais ça veut dire « l’ami qui vit dans le miroir », pas l’ami du miroir !

-L’ami du miroir ne veut pas dire l’ami du miroir », dit-il avec un air moqueur. « Je ne te savais pas philosophe, Hershel. 

-Mais ! »

Vous vous regardez pendant un moment, puis éclatez de rire.

Être amis, c’est aussi débattre sérieusement sur des sujets tout à fait stupides.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un jour, allongé sur le bois de la pièce, tu lui as posé une question.

« Dis, à ton avis, quelle est la différence entre un ami et un héros ? »

Il a longtemps réfléchi.

« Je pense qu’un ami est plus intelligent qu’un héros. »

Sa réponse te surprend. « Pourquoi ? 

-Eh bien, parce qu’un ami se casse moins la tête. Il ne risque pas sa vie, ne fait pas beaucoup d’efforts. Et pourtant, il arrive être plus précieux qu’un héros… »

Tu avais envie de lui dire que tu n’étais pas d’accord avec lui. Qu’un ami faisait beaucoup de choses, se sacrifiait en silence. Mais… plus tu creusais ton idée, tu voyais qu’elle te menait vers la sienne.

 « Un héros te fera descendre d’un arbre », dis-tu finalement. « Tandis qu’un ami restera en bas à t’encourager et à crier que tu peux descendre tout seul de l’arbre.

-Il se fatigue moins.

-Mais ça lui prendra probablement plus de temps que le héros qui t’a descendu puis est parti. »

Il était toujours là, allongé comme toi derrière son miroir.

« Disons qu’un ami est un héros qui ne fait rien, et qui pourtant, nous aide énormément. »

Cette conclusion t’a plu.

« Je ne te savais pas philosophe, l’Ami du Miroir ! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un jour, tu lui as dit que tu voulais te venger de cette organisation qui t’a volé tes parents et séparé de ton frère, mais que tu ne savais pas comment faire.

« Tu dois être plus fort qu’eux », t’a-t-il indiqué.

« Mais je ne suis qu’un enfant.

-Tu ne le resteras pas éternellement.

-C’est une grande organisation criminelle. Je n’ai aucune chance à moi seul pour être plus fort qu’eux. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Nous ne sommes plus dans une ère où la force prend son sens matériel.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il t’a regardé avec un air que tu n’as pu déchiffrer. C’est dur de savoir à quoi il pense avec ce masque.

« Tu dois savoir plus de choses qu’eux. Cette organisation s’intéresse à la civilisation aslante, n’est-ce pas ? Tu dois étudier cette civilisation et la comprendre mieux qu’eux. »

Il faisait frais ce jour-là, et il y avait du vent. Mais caché derrière son miroir, il ne semblait pas être affecté. Seuls tes cheveux bruns bouclés bougeaient au rythme du vent glacé. Tu as riposté à sa dernière réplique.

« Comment puis-je savoir plus de choses sur les Aslantes qu’une organisation qui les étudie depuis je-ne-sais-combien de temps ? 

-Tu as les livres de ton père, non ?

-Oui, mais… »

Il ne t’a pas laissé t’opposer.

« Tu vas lire ces livres en entier, et ensuite je te dirai quoi faire.

-Tous ?

-Tous. 

-Mais il y en a tellement. Je ne sais même si une vie me suffira !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Tu as paru surpris. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de te donner des ordres.

« Et le jour où tu auras fini », termina-t-il avec un ton un peu différent. « Ce jour-là, je vais t’offrir quelque chose. »

Tu as hésité, et puis ensuite tu as levé le regard vers lui.

« Je vais essayer. »

Et puis tu es allé chercher le premier livre, me laissant seul dans la chambre du miroir. Je savais que je venais de franchir le point non retour.

Je ne suis pas magicien, ni héros, mais je réaliserai tous tes souhaits. Comment ? Comme le fait un ami.

 _« Un ami restera en bas à t’encourager et à crier que tu peux descendre tout seul de l’arbre»,_ n’est ce pas, Hershel ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un jour, tu lui as fait une requête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’enlèves pas ton masque ? Je voudrais tant voir ton visage. »

Il ne sembla pas surpris par ta demande.

« Je ne peux pas le faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car, le jour où je le ferai, nous ne pourrons plus jamais être amis. »

Tu lui as demandé ce qu’il voulait dire par là, mais il n’a pas voulu répondre.

 


	8. Souhait ?

Au bout d’un certain moment, quelques petites choses de ta vie ont commencé à changer. Tes camarades de classe ne t’embêtaient plus. Au contraire, leur joie de vie te faisait plaisir, et tu les rejoignais parfois même dans leurs jeux. Lorsque Becky Eildren et ses semblables s’enquéraient de ton état ou te demandaient quelque chose sur tes parents, tu ne ressentais plus de l’hypocrisie en eux, et tu les remerciais très sincèrement pour leur gentillesse.

Lorsqu’il pleuvait la nuit ou qu’il y avait du vent, tu prenais plaisir à écouter ces sons de la nature et à expliquer chacun d’eux scientifiquement. C’était drôle, et tu dormais toujours le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Et lorsque tu regrettais l’absence de tes parents ou celle de ton frère, tu te disais que ceci n’était qu’une situation temporaire, et que grâce à cette petite séparation, vous alliez être encore plus proches quand vous vous serez retrouvés.

Tu as grandi.

La peur, la confusion, la solitude et les larmes, tu as laissé ça derrière. Les jours passaient, les semaines, les mois, les années. Pas un jour tu n’étais pas allé voir l’Ami du Miroir, et pas un jour tu n’étais sorti de chez lui sans avoir amélioré quelque chose dans ta vie.

Désormais, tu n’es plus un enfant. Bientôt, tu vas entrer à l’université. Et bientôt, tu auras fini de lire tous les livres de ton père.

Tu n’as pas oublié la promesse que ton ami t’a faite. Il allait t’offrir quelque chose. Quoi ? Tu n’en as pas la moindre idée, mais ça sera surement quelque chose d’immatériel. Tu ne vois pas comment il ferait passer son cadeau à travers le miroir, sinon.

 

« Aujourd’hui, j’ai entamé la lecture du dernier livre ! » Tu lui annonces fièrement un beau matin de mars.

« Cela t’a quand même pris cinq ans », remarque-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. « Et non pas toute une vie !

-Je n’étais qu’un enfant, et ces gros livres me faisaient peur à l’époque. »

Il se met à rire.

« Un enfant ? Tu es toujours un enfant, Hershel. »

Tu ne peux t’empêcher de grimacer.

« Tu peux parler. Bientôt, je serai plus vieux que toi, et tu ne pourras plus te moquer de moi. »

En fait, contrairement à toi, lui n’avait jamais vieilli. Il est resté exactement le même depuis le jour de votre rencontre. Certes, les adultes changent plus lentement que les enfants, mais il t’a lui-même dit que, derrière ce miroir, il était hors du temps.

« C’est encore loin », réplique-t-il sèchement.

Tu t’es assis sur le sol et tu as ouvert ton livre. Après cinq minutes de lecture, tu as levé ton regard vers lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas m’offrir ?

-Combien de fois vas-tu encore me poser cette question ?

-Mais je veux savoir ! »

Il secoue la tête.

« Si tu veux le savoir, continue ta lecture ! » Ordonne-t-il d’un ton faussement sévère.

Un peu contrarié, tu tournes le dos et te replonges ton livre. Mais tu t’arrêtes de lire au bout de deux minutes. Cette fois-ci, c’est lui qui t’interrompt.

« Que veux-tu étudier, à l’université ? » Te demande-t-il. Tu as trouvé sa question un peu subite…

« L’archéologie, comme mon père.

-C’est pour détruire Target, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tu poses un maque-page, fermes ton livre, le poses devant toi et te retournes. Ceci est un sujet délicat.

« En fait… pour Target… je…

-Oui ?

-Je… tu sais, je n’ai plus aucune envie de me venger. J’ai bien réfléchi et… retrouver ma famille est tout ce que je désire. »

Tu jettes un regard sur le livre sur le sol.

« J’ai commencé à étudier les Aslantes dans le pur objectif de me venger, mais… au fil du temps, ce désir a commencé à se dissiper. Je ne lis plus pour vaincre Target… je lis juste parce que… au final… je suis vraiment fasciné par cette civilisation. Je veux en savoir plus, mais la vengeance n’a rien à voir là-dedans. »

Il te regarde sans mot dire.

« Pourquoi gâcher ma vie à chercher la vengeance ? En laissant tomber la haine que mon cœur portait, j’ai découvert un plaisir que je ne connaissais pas avant. Celui d’apprendre juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Je me sens plus léger… plus… 

-Tu veux dire que tu laisses tomber ton objectif ? » Il t’interrompt.

« Non… je veux toujours retrouver mes parents et mon frère mais…

-Et s’ils sont morts ? »

Tes yeux s’écarquillent.

« Dans ce cas-là, je… Non ! Ils sont vivants, j’en suis sûr ! »

Il garde le silence. Il ne semble pas d’accord avec ta nouvelle opinion.

« De toute façon », tu reprends d’un ton détaché. « J’ai un autre problème bien plus urgent.

-Lequel ?

-L’université. Il n’y en a aucune à proximité d’ici. »

Il sourit. Pourtant, tu ne vois rien d’amusant à cela.

« Alors il sera bientôt temps de passer à l’étape suivante…

-Hein ? »

Il s’assit.

« Beaucoup trop de choses ont changé dans ta vie, Hershel. Désormais, il est grand temps d’en commencer une nouvelle.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vas devoir vendre cette maison et aller vivre ailleurs. Trouve-toi un nouveau nom, et commence une vie nouvelle. »

Tu fronces les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu comptes vraiment devenir un archéologue de renom en gardant le nom de Bronev ? Target va immédiatement savoir qui tu es ! 

-Et alors ? 

-Tu es drôlement naïf. »

 

Derrière son miroir, derrière son masque, tu sens son regard posé su toi. Il a l’air si bizarre aujourd’hui. Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas que tu ne veux plus détruire cette organisation ? Pourquoi dois-tu être naïf si retrouver ta famille et être un archéologue passionné sont tes seuls objectifs ?

« Hershel, approche. »

Tu es surpris. Tu vois qu’il se lève et qu’il pose sa main droite sur le miroir. Tu t’es toujours demandé pourquoi quelqu’un qui portait un masque, un chapeau et une cape, n’avait même pas une paire de gants…

Tu te lèves et avances. Lorsque tu atteins la glace, la barrière en verre t’arrête. Tu poses la main sur le miroir à ton tour. Instinctivement, tu fermes les yeux et baisses la tête.

« Écoute-moi très bien », te dit-il d’un ton que tu ne lui connaissais pas. « Tu dois comprendre que le monde n’est pas régi que par le mal, mais que le mal existe tout de même.

-Je sais… mais chaque personne qu’on dirait mauvaise a ses raisons d’agir, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être, mais elle n’en demeure pas moins mauvaise. »

Tu respires lentement. L’Ami du Miroir enchaîne.

« Alors quelque soit ce que tu décides de faire désormais, tu n’as pas le droit d’abandonner ton objectif à mi-chemin. Veux-tu, oui ou non, retrouver ta famille ?

-Oui, mais… »

Ton cœur frissonne alors que tu sens sa main lâcher la sienne. D’un ton glacé, plus résigné que jamais, il t’interrompt.

« Alors détruit Target ! »

Tu lèves la tête. Il continue plus calmement.

« Vends cette maison, et va habiter loin d’ici. Tu dois laisser ton passé derrière. Trouve-toi un nouveau nom, et sois une nouvelle personne. »

Tu ne réfléchis pas deux secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne vendrai jamais cette maison !

-Tu n’auras pas assez d’argent pour en acheter une autre si tu ne le fais pas. »

Tes larmes commencent à te piquer les yeux.

« Non. Si je vends cette maison, alors je ne pourrai plus jamais venir te voir. » 

Cette réflexion le fait sourire.

« Ah, ne t’inquiète pas. Moi, je ne suis pas un problème. »

Et il tourna le dos, disparaissant dans la glace. Te laissant seul avec le livre que tu avais entamé.

Je ne savais plus trop quoi te dire à l’instant.

Le temps où tu voyais la vie triste et morose est révolu. L’Ami du Miroir a tant changé dans ta vie. Grâce à lui, tu n’es plus seul, plus triste, plus pessimiste. Tu vois le futur brillant qui t’attend. Même ta famille ne semble plus aussi éloignée qu’autrefois.

D’une certaine manière, il a réalisé tous tes souhaits.

Mais aujourd’hui, debout dans la petite chambre secrète, fixant le miroir dans lequel il venait de disparaitre, tu t’es rendu compte de quelque chose.

Peu importe qu’il t’aide ou pas. Tout ce que tu voulais, c’était pouvoir continuer à le voir et à lui parler. Rien que ça. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, avec lui tu avais l’impression d’être hors du temps, hors de la logique. Tu parlais de la même manière à treize ans et à dix-huit. Tu ne te posais jamais trop de questions sur lui. C’était comme si… comme si… lui et toi n’étiez qu’une seule âme séparée en deux par ce miroir. Comme si… il n’était rien d’autre que ton reflet.

Tu ne vendras jamais ta maison.

************

C’est bientôt la fin de l’année. Le temps est froid et la pluie ne s’arrête jamais. Durant les derniers mois, tu as travaillé d’arrache-pied pour réussir tes examens, et à chaque fois que tu avais un instant de libre, tu lisais.

« Plus que quelques jours », tu te dis en observant le livre ou un marque-page était posé vers la fin. « Plus que quelques jours et je l’aurais terminé. »

Ces derniers temps, tu as été si occupé que tu n’es pas souvent allé voir l’Ami du Miroir. Mais parfois, tu pouvais entendre sa voix t’encourager. Il était toujours là, où que tu sois.

Mais aujourd’hui, tu as envie de le voir. Tes examens commencent demain, et tu veux avoir sa bénédiction, en quelque sorte.

Lorsque tu vas le voir, tu découvres qu’il t’attend déjà. Assis sur le parquet derrière le miroir, il t’offre un sourire.

« Comment vas-tu ?

-Je suis si fatigué. »

Tu t’effondres par terre à ton tour. Le sol est glacé et complètement trempé à cause de la pluie torrentielle de la veille.

« C’est pour demain, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Et je crains que je ne puisse pas venir te voir durant toute la période d’examens. »

Il secoue la tête.

« Ce n’est pas grave. »

Vous restez silencieux pendent un instant, puis il parle à nouveau.

« Desmond Sycamore. »

Tu te retournes vers lui, surpris.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Tu te rappelles ? Je t’avais suggéré, il y a quelques mois, de changer d’identité. Que penses-tu de ce nom-là ?

\- Pourquoi Desmond Sycamore ?

\- J’ai passé beaucoup de temps à y réfléchir, et j’ai trouvé que ça sonnait très bien. C’est un nom qui irait très bien à un archéologue de renom. »

Tu roules les yeux.

« N’importe quoi ! »

Et puis vous vous replongez dans le silence.

« Tu es sûr que tu n’en veux pas ? Bon, je vais trouver un autre.

-Non ! Ce n’est pas la peine… je… n’ai pas l’intention de partir d’ici, ni de changer de nom.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je te l’ai déjà dit. »

Il soupire.

« Ce que tu es têtu ! »

Il n’a pas compris qu’à cet instant, c’était plutôt lui qui était têtu. Ne voulant pas entamer un énième débat inutile, tu essaies de l’ignorer en te plongeant dans la lecture du livre qui ne te quittait désormais plus. Le lire n’était guère une corvée. De tous ceux qui appartenaient à ton père, c’était de loin le meilleur. L’auteur était un véritable génie. Les autres se contentaient de décrire la civilisation aslante ou raconter son histoire, mais celui-là, il faisait bien plus. Il décortiquait chaque texte ancien et proposait des théories plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Tu avais l’impression de lire un roman à suspense, pas un livre d’archéologie.

Une théorie particulière avait retenu ton attention. C’était celle que l’auteur laissait pour la fin, celle que tu lisais à l’instant. Celle-ci disait que les Aslantes avaient certes disparu, mais que toute leur technologie et toutes leurs créations les plus stupéfiantes existaient encore sur la surface de la terre. Apparemment, ils auraient laissé un émissaire pour aider les civilisations qui viendraient après à trouver ce trésor. Une sorte d’héritage.

Cette théorie était complètement farfelue, mais elle te plaisait énormément. _Et si c’était vrai ? Et si c’était moi qui retrouverais cet héritage ?_

Mais tu ne peux t’empêcher de rire en imaginant quelqu’un du nom de Desmond Sycamore faire une découverte pareille, ce nom est juste impossible.

L’Ami du Miroir a si mauvais goût !

Tu tournes une page.

« Hershel ?

-Laisse-moi me concentrer. Je veux lire.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas terminer ?

-S’il te plaît… »

Ce n’est pas que tu n’as pas envie de lui parler. C’est juste que ce que tu lis à l’instant est si fascinant.

« Je n’en ai que pour une minute.

-Qu’as-tu à me dire ? » Lances-tu d’un air exaspéré.

« Tu vas bientôt finir ce livre n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Tant mieux. Parce que le moment approche…

-Quel moment ? »

Il pose le regard sur toi.

« Le moment de réaliser ton ultime souhait.

-Mon ultime souhait ? »

Tu te demandes sérieusement quelle mouche l’a piqué.

« Quel est ton ultime souhait ?

-Moi ? Être archéologue, et sauver ma famille.

-Ce n’est pas de ça que je parle. Je parle de ton _vrai_ souhait. La chose que tu désires par-dessus tout au monde.

-Oui, et c’est ça.

-Ce n’est pas ça, Hershel.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ? »

Il soupire.

« Pars maintenant, et ne reviens que lorsque tu auras terminé. Tu comprendras lorsque tu verras. »

Tu ouvres la bouche pour poser une question mais il tourne déjà le dos.

« Eh, attend ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je n’ai rien compris.

-Je t’ai dit que je ne te prendrais qu’une minute.

-Mais… »

Il disparaît derrière le miroir. Curieux, perplexe et énervé, tu frappes le sol d’un coup de poing. L’Ami du Miroir n’était pas l’ami du miroir. C’était ton ami qui vivait dans un miroir, alors pourquoi semblait-il que, ces derniers temps, il préférait rester dans son miroir plutôt qu’avec toi ?

Tu te rappelles qu’à la base, c’est toi qui n’as pas voulu lui parler. Et tu te sens si en colère que tu jettes le gros livre contre la glace. Heureusement que celle-ci est solide, et qu’il ne lui arrive rien.

Il a été une partie de ta vie pendant cinq ans. Cinq ans que tu le voyais presque tous les jours. Tu ne veux pas de souhait, tu ne veux pas de vengeance, tu ne veux pas ne plus être seul ou ne plus avoir à qui parler. Tu ne veux rien d’autre que…

Tes yeux s’écarquillent. Et si c’était ça, ton ultime souhait ?

Tout ce que tu veux, c’est rester avec l’Ami du Miroir à tout jamais.

Mais comment… « Comment peut-on offrir ceci en cadeau ? »

************

Hershel, savais-tu que toutes les histoires ont une fin ?

Le moment est venu. Bientôt tu pourras enfin comprendre. Tu as grandi, Hershel. Tu as grandi, et tu as besoin de moi. Mais je me rends compte que durant toutes ces années, j’ai fait une énorme erreur.

 Coincé derrière ce miroir, j’ai cru que j’allais pouvoir t’aider. J’ai pu aider l’enfant que tu étais autrefois, mais maintenant, les choses ont changé.

Jamais je n’aurais cru que ça finirait comme ça.

Hershel, ton bonheur, ton sourire, tes ambitions, tout ceci n’est qu’une affreuse illusion. Tu vis aux fins fonds d’un tourbillon d’illusions. Tu n’as pas pu trouver l’équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Tu n’as pas pu unir les deux en toi.

À cause de moi.

Alors il est temps d’essayer de te libérer. Peu importe ce qui arrivera après. Hershel, sors de cette illusion. Pitié, tu dois en sortir.

 

Là, dans cette petite pièce coincée entre le toit et le plafond d’une maison, il y a un miroir. D’un côté, il y a moi. De l’autre, il y a toi. Et nous sommes « amis ».

Tu es le bien. Je suis le mal.

Tu es le passé. Je suis le futur.

Tu es l’espoir. Je suis le désespoir.

 

Et si tu veux vivre, tu devras les unir.


	9. Moi.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois aussi bête ? À l’époque, je n’étais qu’un enfant. Idiot. Immature. Seul. Et apeuré.

Hershel, il a fallu que ta félicité vienne sous forme de malédiction. Une malédiction dont l’effet durera même après sa fin. Mon destin, ton destin, il a été scellé le jour où tu as décidé que je ferai partie de ta vie.

 

Dans cette histoire, « je », « tu », « il », « nous », parfois je me perds avec ces pronoms. Quand je repasse ces événements dans ma tête, je ne sais plus quoi utiliser et où le mettre. Mais franchement, ça m’est égal. Les quatre ont exactement la même valeur.

Je ne sais plus qui a fait l’erreur. Je suis le coupable. Je suis la victime. Je suis tous les protagonistes de cette histoire à la fois.

 

Je sais juste une chose. Le moi du passé doit dire pardon au moi d’aujourd’hui, et le moi d’aujourd’hui doit dire merci au moi du passé.

 

******************

Un beau matin de décembre, tu ouvres les yeux sur quelque chose d’étrangement chaud posé sur ton visage. Encore somnolent, tu regardes le plafond puis tournes la tête à droite et à gauche.

« Mmm… »

Tu te rends compte que tu as oublié la fenêtre ouverte, et que le soleil te frappait en plein visage. Dans un geste on ne peut plus compréhensible, tu écartes la tête pour la mettre à l’ombre. Tu veux dormir encore un peu.

Peine perdue. Les rayons du soleil couvrent ton lit en entier.

« Autant de soleil en plein décembre ! » Tu murmures d’une voix fatiguée, presque énervée.

Tu enfouis la tête sous ton coussin. Mais ne parvenant pas à respirer convenablement, tu la retires à nouveau au bout de deux minutes, exprimant ton exaspération par un gromelement étouffé.

Bizarre. D’habitude, tu n’as pas autant de mal à te lever le matin… aurais-tu veillé tard la veille ? Tu essaies de te rappeler...

Tes yeux s’ouvrent grand et tu sautes hors de ton lit en une fraction de seconde.

Il est là ! Juste par terre devant ton lit. Le livre ! Le dernier livre ! Ton préféré, mais aussi celui que tu as pris le plus de temps pour terminer, tant tu te concentrais sur chaque détail.

La veille, il ne te restait plus qu’une vingtaine de pages, ce qui n’était pas rien du tout vu la petite taille de l’écriture et le nombre condensé de mots en une seule page. Tu étais fatigué, mais tu t’étais dit que tu devais le finir coûte que coûte.

Et tu as donc veillé tard, combattant le sommeil qui s’emparait peu à peu de toi. « Je peux le faire, j’y suis presque », as-tu répété tout le long de la nuit.

Tu te penches et le ramasses. Il était fermé. Tu l’ouvres, mais le marque-page n’est plus à l’intérieur. Tu te penches à nouveau et le retrouves non loin par terre. Si tu n’as pas remis le marque-page, cela ne veux dire qu’une chose…

Tu l’as fait ! Tu as pu le terminer en entier avant de t’effondrer !

Tu l’as fait !

Tu restes sidéré pendant quelques secondes. C’est ça, la satisfaction d’accomplir un objectif ? Voilà plus de cinq ans que tu as accepté le défi, et aujourd’hui, aujourd’hui, tu l’as mené à bout.

Tu ne ressens rien en particulier.

Cinq ans… c’est passé vite, tellement vite. On a l’impression qu’une vie est longue, mais en fait non. En vérité, ça passe vraiment vite. Vraiment.

_Comme les livres de papa._

Tu poses le livre devant toi. Pourquoi, au lieu d’être heureux, tu te sens étrangement triste ? Ce n’est pas comme si tu allais perdre quelque chose. Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais peur de grandir.

N’est-ce pas ?

Tu secoues violemment la tête. « Non, ce n’est pas le moment de penser à ça ! J’ai plus important à faire ! »

Tu sautes à nouveau de ton lit avec l’énergie d’un enfant qui va jouer avec ses amis. Ne prenant même pas le temps de te coiffer ou de te laver le visage, tu cours vers la porte de ta chambre, dévales l’escalier, et ouvres la porte d’entrée de la maison. En sortant au jardin, tu découvres qu’il fait vraiment chaud aujourd’hui. Dire qu’il a plu sans arrêt les semaines précédentes. Même le temps semble se réjouir pour toi.

Vite ! L’échelle ! Tu ne te rappelles pas l’avoir montée aussi rapidement de ta vie. Tu ne prends même pas le temps de vérifier que personne ne passe à proximité. Tu dois le voir. Tu dois le lui dire.

Et tu dois savoir ce qu’il a à t’offrir.

Tu sautes dans la pièce. Cette fissure au toit qui date désormais de cinq ans, est devenue la plus grande bénédiction de ta vie. Dire que tu avais pleuré le jour où tu l’avais vue…

Il est là.

Derrière son miroir, debout, le dos parfaitement droit, les mains jointes, l’expression de son visage plus neutre jamais.

Tu ne prends pas le temps de l’observer. Tu cours, cours, cours, tellement vite que tu heurtes la glace, plaçant tes deux mains contre la face de celle-ci.

Tu ris. Cet instant-là, est et sera, le plus heureux de ta vie.

« Je l’ai fait ! » t’exclames-tu en t’écartant, les mains toujours accolées contre le miroir. « Je l’ai vraiment fait. »

Il sourit.

« Voilà qui est magnifique. »

Tu le regardes. Il te regarde également.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » Demande-t-il.

« C’est ça ta réaction ? Je t’annonce tout de même l’accomplissement d’une tâche sur laquelle j’ai travaillé pendant presque le tiers de ma vie ! Tu réagis plus lorsque je te raconte une journée banale, d’habitude ! »

« Hershel… » dit-il simplement. « Assieds-toi. »

Il ponctue son ordre d’un geste de la tête. Tu t’exécutes sans renâcler, et il s’assoit également.

« Bon », reprend-il d’un ton calme qui ne lui est point inhabituel. « Je n’ai aucune envie de m’égarer dans de longs discours… mais… j’ai l’impression que ça va être dur à expliquer… »

« Expliquer quoi ? » Demandes-tu en le regardant d’un air intrigué.

« Tant de choses… »

Il baisse la tête et tu l’entends murmurer à lui-même : « J’appréhendais ce jour-là. »

Et là, tu sens un étrange sentiment s’emparer de toi. Une boule dans l’estomac, la gorge nouée, ton visage qui change d’expression malgré toi. Serait-ce la peur ? La peur… ça faisait longtemps…

« Vas-y, parle ! » T’écries-tu soudainement, ne pouvant plus supporter.

Il leva vers toi un visage qui arborait un sourire fragile.

« Eh bien, Hershel, je vais t’offrir ton cadeau que tu as tant attendu. Qu’en penses-tu ? »

« Mais… »

Ne te laissant le temps de protester, il se lève et tu lèves les yeux pour le suivre. Il est si grand… pourtant vous avez désormais la même taille, mais lui… lui… il a tellement de prestance.

« Quel est mon cadeau ? » Demande ta voix tremblante.

« Toi. »

« Pardon ? »

Ne rajoutant un mot, il lève la main vers son masque blanc et l’enlève, te faisant découvrir ce que cette petite pièce qui couvrait toujours son visage cachait.

Tu te lèves en un bond.

En face de toi, derrière le miroir, tu pouvais voir le reflet identique de ton visage.

« Qu’est-ce… que ça veut dire ? »

« Que toi et moi ne sommes qu’une seule personne », répond-il très calmement. Mais toi, tu n’es pas calme du tout.

« Comment ça nous sommes une seule personne ? » Tu hurles presque alors que tes yeux ronds fixent chaque trait de son visage. « Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Hershel… qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Dit-il en fixant l’objet qui vous sépare.

« Un miroir ? »

« Exact. Et moi, je suis ton reflet. »

C’est une blague. Ça ne peut être qu’une blague.

« Mais c’est impossible. Tu ne me ressembles pas ! Enfin si, tu me ressembles, mais on n’est pas identiques. On ne porte pas les mêmes habits, tu as une voix et une personnalité différente, tu es plus âgé que moi… tu… tu es là depuis que je suis un enfant et tu n’as pas changé alors que moi si. »

Comme un soldat battu qui utilise ses dernières balles, tu déploies tes arguments en espérant qu’il se mette à rire et qu’il te dise qu’il se moquait simplement de toi. Mais tu sais qu’il dit la vérité. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

« Tu l’as dit toi-même », explique-t-il. « Je suis là depuis que tu es enfant. Je suis apparu dans ta vie lorsque tu as découvert cet endroit. »

« Oui… »

Il soupire.

« Tu avais treize ans. Tes parents ont été kidnappés par une organisation criminelle, et tu as dû céder au dernier espoir qui s’offrait à toi pour que ton frère puisse mener une vie meilleure. Tu t’es retrouvé seul. Tu avais trop de responsabilités, beaucoup trop pour ton âge. Tu n’avais personne, et les problèmes s’abattaient sur toi jour après jour, te faisant sombrer un peu plus dans la dépression à chaque fois. »

« Mais ça », tu l’interromps. « C’est du passé. Depuis que tu es arrivé, ma vie va très bien, et je suis on ne peut plus heureux. »

Une expression terriblement mélancolique se dessine sur son visage.

« C’est justement ça, le problème. »

Tu ne dis rien, mais tes yeux commencent étrangement à te piquer.

« Lorsque le toit de ta maison fut détruit suite à l’orage, ta dépression a atteint son paroxysme. Tu en avais assez, et ça se comprend. Mais c’est là que tu as découvert cette pièce coincée entre le plafond et le toit. En fait, elle n’a rien d’unique. C’est surement un vieux grenier bouché à cause des rats. Oui, une pièce on ne peut plus banale, mais pour l’imagination fertile d’un enfant de treize ans, elle ne l’était pas. C’était un véritable asile. »

Tu déplaces ton regard autour de la pièce. Le vieux papier peint, le sol en bois usé, la fissure dans le toit, tous t’avaient tenu compagnie pendant cinq ans, t’avaient vu grandir, rire, pleurer, et rêver.

« Dans cette pièce, tu as également trouvé ce miroir. Tout comme la pièce, il n’a rien de magique, mais le désespoir qui s’emparait de toi et ton besoin de réconfort en ont décidé autrement. C’est ainsi que ton esprit a déformé l’image de ton reflet pour créer quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un qui t’écoutera, qui te parlera, qui te donnera l’impression que tu n’es pas seul au monde. C’est comme ça que je suis né. »

Sans même que tu t’en rendes compte, les larmes se mirent à glisser d’elles-mêmes sur tes joues glacées.

« Un ami imaginaire, pour faire plus simple. »

« Non ! » Hurles-tu tout d’un coup. « Tu n’es pas un ami imaginaire. Tu es l’ami du miroir ! Mon ami qui vit dans un miroir… »

Tes larmes redoublent et tu te couvres les yeux avec une main. Tu n’as pas besoin d’explication ; tu le sais déjà. Tu l’as toujours su. Mais tu ne veux pas l’écouter, pas de lui.

« Je ne vis pas dans le miroir, Hershel, je vis dans ton esprit. »

« Non ! Si tu étais moi, comme tu le prétends, on n’aurait jamais eu des avis différents ! Jamais tu n’aurais détesté le nom que je t’ai donné, jamais je n’aurais détesté celui de Desmond Sycamore ! »

Les dernières balles du soldat…

« Hershel, tout ça fait aussi partie de ton imagination. Tu m’as créé une personnalité qui n’a rien à voir avec la tienne. Tu voulais encore plus te convaincre que nous sommes deux êtres distincts. Là, à l’instant, ce n’est rien d’autre qu’un débat intérieur entre toi et toi-même. SI je te parle aujourd’hui, c’est car toi tu le veux. C’est _toi_ qui en as assez de cette illusion. »

Tu pleures. Tu ne peux plus arrêter de pleurer.

« Peu importe que tu sois imaginaire ! Je m’en fiche ! » Cries-tu pour de bon. « Illusion ou pas, restons ensemble. Tu es la seule personne qui me reste dans ce monde. Pitié ne m’abandonne pas toi aussi ! »

Il baisse la tête.

« Ce n’est pas bon pour toi, Hershel. »

« Comment ça, ce n’est pas bon ? Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux que durant ces cinq années que j’ai passées avec toi. »

« Est-e que tu n’as pas encore compris ? Durant tout ce temps, tu as laissé toutes tes craintes, toute ta haine, se déverser en moi. Un humain a besoin d’équilibre, il lui faut et le bien et le mal, mais à cause de moi, tu as perdu un peu les deux. »

« Ce n’est pas vrai… »

« Tu as tout laissé tomber. Tes parents, ton frère, tes rêves. Tout ça sous la couverture d’un pseudo-bonheur. Tu n’es pas heureux, Hershel. Tu souffres. Tu te rends compte que tu frôles la dissociation de personnalité ? Tu as trop cru à ton illsion. »

« Ce n’est pas… »

Je ne dois pas partir. Il doit rester avec moi. Tu ne supporteras pas mon départ. Les pronoms s’emmêlent dans ta tête. Qui est-il ? Qui es-tu ? Qui suis-je ? Tu ne fais plus la différence. Ce sont tous une seule personne. Non ! Si…

Tu te mords les lèvres, mais tu n’arrives pas à étouffer tes sanglots.

« Je m’en fiche de tout ça ! Je veux bien être malheureux, mais reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas être seul à nouveau. 

Tu lèves la tête vers le plafond.

« JE NE VEUX ÊTRE SEUL À NOUVEAU ! » Tu hurles plus fort que tu ne l’as jamais fait.

Puis tes genoux craquent et tu tombes par terre, tu rampes jusqu’au miroir et poses les deux mains dessus dans une tentative désespérée de le rattraper.

Il s’agenouille et pose ses deux mains sur les tiennes.

« Les deux faces d’un miroir sont parfaitement identiques », dit-il d’une voix plus douce que jamais. « Mais elles ne se rencontreront jamais. »

Il t’offre un sourire sincère.

« Hershel, j’ai été très, très heureux de t’avoir connu. Adieu. »

 

Sur la face du miroir, tu vois alors l’image d’un jeune garçon, plus un enfant, pas encore un adulte, qui est accroupi par terre et dont les larmes baignent un visage décomposé.


	10. Épilogue.

Ceci n’est pas une histoire que l’on devrait raconter…

Et pourtant, aujourd’hui encore, il se l’était racontée. Du début jusqu’à la fin.

C’était un adulte, un scientifique, un « méchant ». C’était aussi un homme tellement pitoyable qu’il n’arrivait pas à oublier une histoire alors que le temps qui le séparait de sa fin était bien plus grand que celui qui séparait son début à sa naissance.

Un homme tellement pitoyable qu’il devait se retourner vers le gamin qu’il était autrefois pour décider ce qu’il devait être aujourd’hui. Et à deux reprises, qui plus est !

Il a tellement changé.

Il a grandi. Il a pris le nom de Desmond Sycamore qu’il avait jugé si stupide par le passé. Il a vendu sa maison et est allé faire des études ailleurs. Et il est vraiment devenu un célèbre professeur d’archéologie. Il a rencontré plein de gens. Il a fait tellement de bêtises.

Et puis, comme il avait l’impression qu’il manquait toujours un fragment de lui-même, comme il avait perdu beaucoup trop de choses ; comme il recommençait à haïr tout ce qui l’entourait, comme il n’avait pas envie de se haïr…

Il savait que ce choix était fait depuis le début.

Il est devenu l’Ami du Miroir ; en s’habillant comme lui, en imitant sa personnalité. Que personne ne vienne plus jamais lui dire qu’il n’existe pas et qu’il ne vit que dans son imagination !

Et il a choisi le nom de Jean Descole. Peut-être parce que c’était le nom même de l’auteur qui avait écrit ce dernier livre. Celui qui l’avait tant marqué. Celui qu’il n’aurait jamais dû terminer…

Et il a continué à vivre et à faire des choses stupides.

 

Le bien. Le mal. Il n’a jamais réussi à unir les deux en lui.

Cinq ans, et dans une période aussi sensible de sa vie. Il était impossible de récupérer ce qui était fait et de faire demi-tour. Tout avait été joué le jour où l’Ami du Miroir est apparu dans sa vie. Il a ruiné sa psychologie ce jour-là. Il s’est divisé en deux par ce miroir.

Appelez cela schizophrénie si vous le voulez ; il préférait un mot plus simple. Stupidité.

Mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute ?

 

 

Enfouis sous une épaisse couverture, dans une pièce qui était bien différente de celle qu’il avait lorsqu’il était enfant, il se levait rarement une fois l’histoire terminée. Mais à ce jour précis, il y avait un tout petit détail qui changeait les choses.

Il avait installé un miroir dans sa chambre.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas alors que sa silhouette commençait à se dessiner sur la glace. Ce qu’il voyait devant lui, ce n’était rien d’autre que le reflet d’une personne qui était censée être lui.

« Comment suis-je censé t’appeler ? » Murmura-t-il d’un air las à l’intention de lui-même.

Et, bien entendu, il ne reçut pas de réponse !

Alors il sourit.

« Il m’appelait Hershel, tu sais. »

Il avança et posa sa main sur le miroir. Ce n’est pas comme ci quoi que ce soit allait apparaître de toute façon. Des miroirs, il en avait vu des centaines pendant sa vie, mais celui qui y vivait n’était jamais revenu.

Alors il secoua la tête, et se dit qu’il était vraiment stupide de réfléchir comme ça à son âge. Et que ceux qui le voyaient toujours et l’admiraient en tant que professeur et archéologue ou ceux qui le craignaient en tant qu’impitoyable et machiavélique génie de l’ombre, seraient vraiment surpris de le voir à l’instant.

Mais qui se souciait de l’avis d’une personne assez stupide pour l’admirer ou le craindre ?

 

« L’Ami du Miroir n’est pas l’ami du miroir », dit-il avec un sourire qui mêlait mépris, nostalgie, amusement et lassitude. « C’est mon Ami qui vit dans un miroir. »

Sa main retomba.

« Mais si un jour, j’apprenais qu’il ne vivait pas dans son miroir mais en moi, est-ce que cela voudrait dire que ce nom est vraiment inapproprié ? Je devrais peut-être le rebpatiser, parce qu’en fait, l’Ami du Miroir, et depuis le début n’est rien d’autre que… »

Il regarda son reflet à nouveau.

« Mon Ami à Moi, et à moi seul. »

***********

Il resta là quelques secondes, ce sourire stupide sur son visage, puis lentement, porta le regard à l’horloge murale.

Encore une fois, il avait perdu une petite demi-heure avec des niaiseries.

Le miroir, le rêve, l’illusion et tous ses problèmes, ce n’étaient que des enfantillages. Il avait grandi, ses soucis n’étaient plus ceux d’un enfant de treize ans, et c’est pour cela qu’il devait passer à autre chose.

Il avait une organisation criminelle à détruire, une civilisation à découvrir, et une vengeance à réaliser.

 

Et c’est pour cela qu’il avait acheté ce miroir, et s’était promis de ne plus jamais repenser à cette histoire. Aujourd’hui serait la dernière nuit. Et plus jamais, _jamais,_ il n’allait repenser à lui.

 

« Adieu », lança-t-il d’un air mélancolique.

Puis il tourna le dos et alla dormir.

**Fin**


End file.
